


The ripper

by Thelorelord



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelorelord/pseuds/Thelorelord
Summary: Being a college student was hard enough being one on the run even worst. But determination is strong, even stronger with a mini- gun.





	The ripper

I’ve seen, hell I’ve seen mental breakdowns of the ones who fight the wars, never thought I would see any worse than that. A very particular college student proves me wrong everytime though, they showed up and blew every thing I assumed out of the water.

After assassinations fresh air was a must for cooling off after the kill or I will just want more, the more I feed the beast the hungrier he gets. 

But a mass murderer in all clad black stood out in everywhere that wasn’t the same color. Alleyways were never lit and only the stupid took them this late at night. 

Now I know also the determined takes them as well. Then they were spotted walking around the ally, yet not aimlessly they seemed to have somewhere to be somewhere to go.

Perhaps they needed a lesson I thought, I didn’t even have to lay a hand on them. I once heard that pain is an excellent teacher how wonderful is it when it hurts them to appoint of no return. 

Fear does the job just as well if not better. It doesn’t kill them they grow stronger from it.

I materialize  behind them only to meet the ground, I was disabled and disarmed before I had even knew it. Now a multi - barrel rested in my face, a anger look of the person holding it. Their skin red and their emotions even more so.

“Leave me alone I have no time to deal with your shit! Yes, I robbed the bank to pay of the student loans but I didn’t kill those people I would never kill for money.” They busted out.

“I was going to hurt you kid I was going to scare you so” I heard the plan out loud. It sounded as stupid as it was.

“Oh, so you are a sick fuck who gets kicks out of other people’s misery. Huh, as if I needed someone like you to come into my life.”

I heard them start to sniffle the sound so quiet if I were any less modified I would not have heard it.

“Just kill me already I don’t have to pay student loans if I am dead.” They sob.

I remember seeing McCree cry like this made me feel something the urge that they are now my responsivity and their life can be better on one simple accord. Me doing something,

“Go home kid, I will see you in about a week and I will pay off your loans under two condition if I find out you are using this money wrongly I will drive into more debt then you started with. Lastly don’t rob any more banks or do anything illegal, I will do that for you from now on” I say turn my back to them to leave,

“Is that all I have to do for you?” They whisper.

“Kid I am not going to become your sugar daddy. But if I find out you are failing I will have a one on one study session with you and cram it into your head.” I say before disappear out of the alleyway this time on top of the building they were standing on.

Following them home so I know where to stop by from time to time.

Finally I have something to spend my paycheck on sorry to say but I was getting tired of all off the money pilling up and looking at the zero’s adding.


End file.
